<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dinner Together by SpaceBunBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384842">A Dinner Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun'>SpaceBunBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently taking requests on Tumblr and my friend Celyne had requested Morgan and Nah sharing dinner! asdfhdsakjfhdsa I was hoping for something else, but this is what I ended up coming up with. I am still not great at titles and the one I have is barely relevant to the fic aldsjfljsfajsafjksd ope.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc | Morgan/Nn | Nah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dinner Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nah breathed in and breathed out. It was nerve wracking that she wanted to ask people how they would try to catch the hearts of the ones they loved. It wasn't in her nature to ask for this stuff and she wondered if she should just abandoned it and see if Morgan would ever confess his love to her. The only reason why she was attempting to even do this was the fact she didn't know if he even felt the same to her so she wanted to try to tell Morgan before he confessed his love to someone else. She never knew that it was going to be nerve wracking. Many nights she lied awake, many days she walked out of her and going straight back in, many days she wondered if it was a good idea. But she was determined to at least get ideas to catch the person she love's heart. For knowledge and for future references. </p><p>She walked around camp, the first person she ran into was Brady. He told her to play a song on the violin would work. That's how is father was able to win his mother over. Nah sighed, she didn't know how to play the violin, much less any other instrument. She thanked him and searched for a couple of other friends and ran into Kjelle and Cynthia. They both agreed with sparing with Morgan and show off all the cool moves that she had made up. She shook her head as her face heated up. As she turned around to leave, all she could hear was Cynthia giggling. Nah took a couple of breaths and shaking the jitters out. She tried to put what the said far from her mind. </p><p>Nah gave herself a little break by going into town to eat something. While she was there she ran into Severa who was more than eager to help her out. Her idea was probably the best so far, buy Morgan a gift that he would really like. It surely wasn't the best idea to say 'hey I love you so I bought you this gift to show my affection. Please love me back,' but it wasn't the greatest either. She put the idea in her back pocket in case she didn't have any better options. Once she grabbed a little snack, she walked around, looking at everyone and saw what they were doing. One guy was 'hitting' on a woman whom promptly became unconscious, another couple were dancing with each other, some people were enjoying a little snack that was accompanied with either tea or coffee. She let out a little sigh, none of these things seemed like things to catch Morgan's heart. </p><p>She stomped her way out of town, trying to find a remote place to turn into a dragon. She made sure no one was around before she spewed out fire, cutting down trees, and destroy whatever else she could. When she transformed back, she didn't feel any better. It didn't help she heard a big screeching sound coming from a bush that wasn't on fire. </p><p>"A-Are you finished!" Yarne yelled out. </p><p>"Yarne! What are you doing here?" She asked. </p><p>"I was trying to get some relaxation!" He replied with a shaky voice. "Yeah, that's what I was doing," he mumbled. </p><p>They both knew that was a lie. </p><p>"A-Anyway, what are you doing out here?" He asked nervously. </p><p>Nah let out a small sigh. "I'm just a bit frustrated." </p><p>Yarne sweated. "I can see that! But do you feel any better?" He clutched his body tightly hoping that she was. </p><p>"Yeah," she lied. </p><p>They both knew that was also a lie. </p><p>"Uh..." He sighed. </p><p>"I'm trying to figure out how to catch someone's heart," she said, her face turning a red. </p><p>He let out a nervous laugh. He didn't respond to that. </p><p>Nah opened her mouth then closed it. "Do you have any suggestions?" She asked breaking the awkward silence. </p><p>Yarne became giggly. "Reject your feelings and never tell the person how you feel." </p><p>She glared at him. </p><p>"Ahhh!!" He screamed as he turned tail and leaving her behind. "I'M SORRY I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!!!!"</p><p>"Uggghh," she sighed. </p><p>She left the forest, making her way back to camp. No idea was good enough for her to impress Morgan. She didn't want to ask any more people because of the ideas weren't going to be great but she wasn't able to have that. Inigo had approached her because he was hearing rumors that she was looking for dating advice. She avoided him at every instance but was cornered in training grounds. His idea was take Morgan to tea, which she thought was pretty tame and normal of him to say. She thought is so going to be something less than favorable. In all honesty, she liked it better than Severa's but it still wasn't the best. After their conversation, she walked towards the mess hall to find Lucina and Gerome. Thank Naga it was them two, they wouldn't bug her about this. </p><p>"Oh, hello Nah," Lucina greeted with a small smile. </p><p>"Hello Lucina," she replied back. </p><p>It was mostly quiet after that. Lucina hit the pot with the spoon to get the food back into the pot. She placed it on the counter to let the stew simmer. "I heard you were looking for advice on the matters of the heart." </p><p>Gerome choked on his coffee while Nah started to sweat. She clenched her jaw and avoided eye contact with her. </p><p>"What," Lucina asked, confused. </p><p>"You aren't exactly the person anyone would go to for love advice," Gerome coughed. </p><p>"Wha-Why is that?" She asked, feeling insulted. </p><p>Gerome sucked in air sharply. "You asked your crush to train with you and beat them horribly. I wouldn't call that romantic." </p><p>"Says the man who used a terrible pick up line and called their crush a terrible name." </p><p>Gerome's face grew red. </p><p>Nah's eye started to twitch as the two bickered back in forth. It was a new thing for her two between the two but it was not helping. "Enough!" She yelled. </p><p>The two looked at her, distraught. "Nah?" They said in unison. </p><p>"Do you have advice or not?" She asked, bitterness in her voice. </p><p>Lucina let out a sigh before placing her finger on her chin and tapping it. "Hm, maybe tell them over a nice quiet dinner that you prepared." </p><p>Gerome just nodded. </p><p>Nah opened her mouth, closed it and opened it with nothing coming out. It was kind of like what Inigo and Severa had in mind but she still wasn't going to attempt to tell Morgan how she really felt. "You know, that's not that bad of an idea. Thank you." </p><p>Lucina smiled at her, giving her a little nod. It wasn't going to happen today, but eventually. </p><p>After a couple of days, she was in the mess hall early to make sure that the dinner she will make would be perfect. Hopefully this time there wasn't flour all over the place where she had to clean it all up again. She let out a little laugh when she tasted a little of her dinner, happy that her dish was good enough. She set up the table for when Morgan came to her little dinner. There was only one thing missing, a light. She groaned, she wished she was able to use her dragon breath outside of her dragon form. </p><p>Morgan hummed a little tune as he skipped to the mess hall after receiving a invite from his dearest Nah. His smile grew bigger as he smelled the nice smell of stew, it had to be one of his favorite meals. When he looked at Nah, he became confused when he she was standing in place. </p><p>"Nah?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"Ah!" Nah screamed, holding her fists up to protect herself. </p><p>Morgan took a sharp breath of air. </p><p>Nah lowered her arms and sighed. "Oh, Morgan, I'm sorry." </p><p>"I-It's alright! I didn't know you were lost in thought!" He breathed out. "What were you thinking about?" </p><p>"Just this candle. I can't light it." </p><p>"Oh! I can do that for you!" Morgan used a little incantation to light the candle. "There we go!" He said, happily. </p><p>Nah clapped her hands as he lit up the room. "I made your favorite!" </p><p>He looked at her with a giant smile on his face and looked at the food. He rushed over to the table and cheerfully at the food. "Mmmm." </p><p>She gave him a soft smile as he ate it. She sat close to him, not saying anything. She clutched her dress and started to sweat as she stared at her stew. </p><p>Morgan wiped the food off of his face and looked over to Nah. He was confused, she didn't touch her food. "Is everything alright?" </p><p>"Ye-Yeah," she said softly. </p><p>He knew that was a lie. "Are you sure? You have touched your stew!" </p><p>"I'm okay!" </p><p>He chuckled as he took her spoon. "Open wide!" </p><p>She opened her mouth and ate some of the stew. She took the spoon out of his hand and slowly ate her food. </p><p>It confused him so much. Usually she was able to eat whatever was given to her quickly. Something was wrong and they both knew it. Morgan placed his hand on hers, giving her a tender smile. "I know something is wrong Nah, will you please tell me it?" </p><p>Nah's face started to burn. She didn't know how to tell him, nor did she want to tell him. "I, uh," she stuttered.</p><p>He squeezed her hand to reassure her that he wasn't going to judge her. </p><p>It didn't help, her face became a deeper red. "I-I'm sorry." </p><p>"It's alright! Take your time!" </p><p>Nah slowly breathed in and out, her breath was shaky. Only a few moments later she was able to tell him what she was thinking. "I was wanting to tell you how I feel." </p><p>"Oh?" He whispered. </p><p>"I really like you," she said, her voice shaking. </p><p>He started to blush heavily. He didn't know what to say. </p><p>"I think I might love you," her voice breaking. </p><p>She looked at his face, shaking to see what his reaction he was going to give her. When she saw it, it was both heartwarming and concerning when she saw his usual Morgan smile. She didn't know how to take it. </p><p>He chuckled as he pulled her close to him, giving her a kiss on her temple. "I love you too Nah!" </p><p>After her initial shock, she started to chuckle. She couldn't believe that he felt the same way! It warmed her heart. She gave him a little kiss on his cheek and he smiled. </p><p>It had became silent after their words were exchanged. Nah looked at her stew, that was becoming cold, not able to eat it. Morgan looked at it and licked his lips. She giggled and gave it to him to eat. Her giggle turned into a laugh as he inhaled his food. She didn't think she was that great of a cook but she was happy that he enjoyed it. He took the dishes and cleaned up before walking her back to her tent. He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before he left. Nah laid the ground, giggling herself to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently taking requests on Tumblr and my friend Celyne had requested Morgan and Nah sharing dinner! asdfhdsakjfhdsa I was hoping for something else, but this is what I ended up coming up with. I am still not great at titles and the one I have is barely relevant to the fic aldsjfljsfajsafjksd ope.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>